Zenok
Zenok is a cannibalistic Vorox wandering the wastelands of Bara Magna. Biography Originally a member of the Sand Tribe on Spherus Magna, Zenok was experimented upon by by the Great Beings along with the rest of his tribe. This gave him his stinger tail and his bestial appearance. When the Core War erupted over the discovery of Energized Protodermis, Zenok served the Element Lord of Sand as one of his must effective (and ruthless) soldiers on the front lines. Zenok was personally responsible for one of the bloodiest battles in the entire war, the Massacre of Creep Canyon, which according to legend saw the desolation of two distinguished Skrall battalions (although believe this to be an exaggeration). Following this particular battle, Zenok was nicknamed "the Butcher of Creep Canyon." Once the Shattering brought an abrupt end to the Core War, Zenok and the rest of the Sand Tribe rapidly devolved into savage beasts. As the Vorox and Zesk began to form their packs, Zenok asserted his dominance over many of his comrades to become the leader of Bara Magna's largest pack, and continued to absorb many other small ones into his tribe. Zenok ruled with an iron fist, and was known to be particularly brutal to those who failed him. Zenok's tribe were hugely successful at raiding caravans and convoys and soon became ambitious enough to encroach on the territory of the Water Tribe, seeking to claim their water supplies. However, his ruthlessness would ultimately proved to be his downfall. A pack of young, inexperienced Vorox failed to return to him with food, prompting Zenok to not only beat them to death but to eat their corpses in fit of pure savagery (even by Vorox standards). Rather than send a warning, this ultimately spurred the numerous Vorox and Zesk under Zenok's command to rally against him and chase him into the wastes. Banished by his own savage people and not welcome elsewhere, Zenok struck out on his own as his descended further into cannibalism. Whilst most quickly die in the wasteland if left on their own, Zenok's superior size, strength and savagery allowed him to survive and thrive in the wastelands. Carving out a small territory for himself between Vulcanus and Tesara, Zenok began to raiding any convoys he came across, almost always leaving no survivors. Zenok's depravity swiftly made him known to the Agori tribes, and he soon became the monster of many campfire stories. One of the most popular stories claimed that Zenok once single-handedly killed a Skopio, although the truth in such a tale remains questionable. However, the most famous story saw Zenok clash with Certavus, the legendary prime Glatorian of the Ice Tribe. Certavus had been assigned to a protect a caravan Zenok had attacked, resulting in a battle that ended with Certavus forcing the Vorox to retreat, but not before sustaining a few injuries himself. This story has since would prompt many foolhardy Glatorian to go out alone to kill Zenok, in a bid to prove their worth, though none ever returned. Some time later, Zenok and his pack attacked a convoy, and captured a Fire Agori named Falmed. This resulted in the Glatorian known as Flardrek being sent out to find the missing Agori. After locating him, Flardrek fought Zenok in single combat and defeated him, rescuing Falmed in the process. As the Agori tribes began to improve their caravan defenses, Zenok's attacks became less frequent and he instead began to pick on his fellow Vorox. This indadvertedly made Zenok an ally of the Agori, and he once famously cleared the main routes between Vulcanus and Tajun of all its Vorox packs, permitting substantially easier trade for a whole month. Around a four years ago, Zenok would shift his focus from the Agori onto Bara Magna's other natural predators, the Bone Hunters. At first, Zenok chose only to pick on lone Bone Hunters, but soon became bold enough to pick on groups of three. This proved to be a grave mistake, as soon the Bone Hunters became irritated enough to send an entire search party straight into Zenok's lair and chase up to the north. This prompted Zenok to take up residence in the abandoned city of Roxtus, effectively removing him as a danger to the Bone Hunters and southern tribes. However, around a year ago, the Rock Tribe arrived in Roxtus seeking to claim it as their new home, and quickly chased Zenok out. Once the Skrall became aware of Zenok's reputation, a Special Forces Skrall sought him out to prove his worth, only to then be killed. Following the Fall of Atero, Zenok was approached by Malum, an exiled Glatorian of the Fire Tribe who had established himself as the alpha male of a Vorox pack. Somehow, Malum was able to reach out and communicate with Zenok, convincing him to stay out of Malum's way as he consolidated his power in the wastelands. Since then, Zenok has not been sighted, and some believe him to have been killed during the great battle between Mata Nui and Teridax. Abilities and Traits Even for a Vorox, Zenok is considered extremely fierce and savage, although he was noted for his viciousness even before his devolution. Zenok's primal nature was only exacerbated when he fell into cannibalism, and he has since be shunned even by his own kind. Zenok appears to substantially larger and stronger than most Vorox, and is serious threat to enemies of all shapes and sizes. Despite his savage nature, Zenok appears to be rather cunning, and despite his size, he is known to be very stealthy. Like all Vorox, Zenok possesses great strength and keen senses of smell and hearing. He can also speak a broken version of the Agori language as well as the one spoken by the Sand Tribe, which mainly consists of series of whistles and hand gestures. Tools In place the usual Vorox stinger, Zenok has equipped the tip of his tail with a Thornax Launcher in order to free up his arms. He is believed to have done this during the Core War. He also wields a large thorny club he claimed from a Special Forces Skrall. Trivia *Zenok was Chicken Bond's first Glatorian-based MOC. Category:Glatorian Category:Vorox Category:Bara Magna Category:Sand Tribe